User blog:Paperluigi ttyd/The BTFF Cinematic Universe
I hinted a writing collaboration for 2013 at Fanon Con just a few days ago. Well, here it is. This Year... the Wiki will undergo a new project that I hope will be bigger THE BTFF CINEMATIC UNIVERSE. Now, before I begin - DON'T EXIT OUT. Just hear me out cause this invovles you too. Note: The Summaries are not the official and final summaries for the movies. They are just an outline. Btw, the concept of the Cinematic Universe was developed by Sci. Now, the first movie is The Black Knight. On the planet of Klingvonia, for 15 years there was a war. Then, a new age began, the Age of Oppresion. Oppresed harsly by its government, the people suffered for many years. 246 years later, a boy named Drake is preparing to enter the world as an adult, but after a conflict with his father leaves his village early. Only Tragedy, Death, and Pain follow him, and within 4 years, an anger beyond control burns within him. Drake gains the help of a Technology Maker named Charles, and begins to attack the government. In this epic first part of what will become a fine franchise, one man becomes the symbol of hope for a people rising from the abyuss and becomes the leader of a full out Revolution againest Lord Darzon and his oppressive ways. Can the Black Knight lead the people againest him, and will they succedd ... or fail? The Movie itself will be written by Sci100 . This will be the first movie in the Franchise :D :D :D Now, the second movie is Tiger Rage. Ryan Reckno. A scientist who experimented with different animals, testing their D.N.A. Configuring a Tiger D.N.A, a explosion happened. D.N.A of a tiger formed into Ryan's body, causing his own D.N.A to erupt. Time to time, he would evolve into a apploplexian, constantly with a destructive behavior.Ryan's brother, Dan, was jealous of Ryan. He decided to get some of his powers by using the explosion that Ryan suffered from. Unluckily, his did not go down so well. He had a full transformation, causing him to be a threat to the human race. Buildings would be destroyed, cars smashed ,vehicles blown, innocent lives wasted. Now the F.B.I is on the look for both of them.Only Tiger Rage can prove to them there's only one hero involved. The Movie itself will be written by Cartoon44.This is the second movie of the Franchise. The Third movie is Energy Revolt. Lauren Genare is a woman who grew up in Hungary. As she grew, she witnessed war and always wanted to do something...until she learned she had powers she couldn't imagine. She could use mana to her ability, learning she was half anodite. Time grew, and she learned to fight with her powers. She became a top spy at a secret F.B.I organization, and had gained 6 medals since.When an organization known as CHAOS attacks the Queen of England, its up to Energy Revolt to save England and maybe… the world. The Movie itself will be written by Speedy.This will be the third movie in the Franchise :D :D :D The fourth movie is The Hunter. Ten years ago, Tyler Kane was a normal man with a normal life. He was engaged and prepared for his wedding the next day, but he was suddenly called by his fiancé’s father to tell him that someone had broken into his house and set it ablaze. His fiancé died in that fire. In the following investigation, Kane, a former police officer, discovered that the fire had been set not by any normal criminal, but by Wolf, an alien terrorist running a crime ring. From that day on, Tyler dedicated his life to finding Wolf and ending his crimes. He believes that he would never be able to live peacefully knowing that the man who took his fiancé’s life is out there. He wants revenge mainly, but he also wants answers. He is prepared to go on a journey that will show him the true meaning of love, the true meaning of revenge, and the true meaning of destiny. The Movie itself will be written by Paper. This will be the fourth movie in the Franchise :D :D :D The Fifth Movie is Untitled Crossover Movie Now I know what you are thinking. " Untitled Crossover Movie "? ._. ... well just wait. Idk what the Heck to call this movie, or what the plot is even about. But, I will get a name soon. Or, you can suggest names in the comments. The point is, all the characters crossover and fight in a big battle. THE END. Oh, and btw, all the writers from the previous movies work together to write this one. Well I hope you've actually read this blog, This is just the development stage, and after the crossover movie, then there might even be more movies in 2014, or even longer! It'll take lots of work, and we have to work together to get this to work. I just hope you guys realize that this is something that no " ADMIN " or no " CRAT " can fully control. It's something that we can all control a bit off. So... comment, give suggestions, and if you got any ideas for any extra movies (There's room for 1 extra movie) and/or the name for the Crossover Movie, then comment! Here are two ideas, oh, and see ya later! What should the extra movie be called? Blue Web - A movie where a scientist is bitten by an Archichamp and fights evil. The Black Knight 2 - The Sequel to Black Knight. An Evil Rises, and the effects of Good VS. Evil will change the universe forever. Something Else (put it in Comments) You don't need an extra movie Sci wrote much of the content of this blog, with the exception of summaries of the movies not written by him. Credit goes to him for organizing this project! Category:User News Category:Blog posts